The Battle to the Death For a Mate
by extrapratice
Summary: Two Male Fighting Pokemon Best Friends For 16 years, from when they were 2 years old, have a conflict with their friendship when a beautiful female Pokemon looks for a mate, and can't decide who to pick.
1. How it All Happened

** Hey My Name Is Extrapratice, This is practically my first story in FanFiction, but I will try my best, and think of many stories to write, but well, this is my first.**

** The Battle to the Death for a Mate**

There were 2 Pokemon hanging out in route 211 (Celestic Town Side). There names where Medichan and Machoke, both fighting Pokémon.

They were best friends, or else they stayed friends for 16 years, ever since 2 years of age for nothing. They were battling for fun so they can practice there moves, 2 very strong Pokemon like them, trained almost everyday, and in the end of the week, they battle each other to see how much they improved.

Medicham ran up to Machoke and before getting very close, up to the last minute jumped and used jump kick, but Machoke's reaction time was so improved, in seconds he dodged Medicham's attack and Medicham went straight, falling on the floor and getting hurt. Medicham looked machoke in the eye, and a big grin covered his face as he said "you really got stronger this week." While Machoke helping his buddy get up from the ground with also a big grin on his face explained " Well, you know Medicham, if it weren't for my improved reaction time, and if i took that hit, Bam! First Hit K.O in no time."

Machoke after picking up his friend from the ground, with still a big grin on his face continued "Your also improving your skills Medicham, you waited to the last minute to use that jump kick, which if your opponent weren't me, it would have no time to even think about dodging." And Medicham nodding with his head agreed and put out the details "True, but we still need to get better, so we can win against any treat that comes from these dangerous woods, it can be from a Caterpi, to a Snorlax, we don't know what Pokemon can come out of the trees and bushes." Machoke was starting to get tired of this conversation and tried to end it saying "But nothing can stop our relationship and as long as we are friends, we can beat anything." Medicham agreed, and Machoke continued "even a Mewtwo." Medicham shook his head "I think you got carried away." Machoke put his hand on his head "Yeah, a Mewtwo is too much." "But at least we are best friends."

They were agreeing that they would be best friends and nothing would separate them from being friends, but, there was one thing they never expected to happen.

While they are talking and talking, a beautiful, nice, and cute female Sneasel appeared, it was going on an adventure to find a handsome and strong mate, for breeding, and when she got in sight of both fighting Pokemon's eyes, it was already the first step to the corruption of their friendship.

Sneasel with her persuading voice said "hey there, which one of you handsome Pokemon will take me on a date, a picnic on the grass staring at the beautiful full moon?" Medicham's and Machoke's thoughts completely whipped out what so ever, after seeing the female Sneasel. Well, they weren't thinking about being just them best friends forever, with no mate, but the problem is, both started loving the same sneasel, which would come to a big problem.

Machoke putting his hand on his chest, felling pride for himself said "I will take you to a romantic date, staring at the full moon." and Medicham looked at Machoke with a mad glare and said " But i will take you to a huge picnic sitting on the grass, staring at the full moon, next to a waterfall." Sneasel saw where this was going and thought about letting them argue until she hears the best place to have a date, but she didn't want to wait for them to choose the place so she ended the conversation "Well, then how about we have a competition, you two strong Pokemon will have to pass a series of tests, to see who will get to have a date with little me.

The two male fighting Pokemon stared at each other while thunder rushed through there glare, they looked up to Sneasel and agreed to the competition, they were thinking that from all their training the challenges would be easy to do, but if it were a battle against each other, they would surely have to give it their all.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**What You Guys Think, Comment, or Send Messages To my Profile.  
**


	2. The Fight and The Ending

I am back at making stories again after taking care of those nasty viruses, and fighting the lazyness.

**Machoke- So Extrapratice I guess I have to compete with a good old friend.**

**Medicham- This will put both of our abilities to the test.**

**Machoke- Let The best Pokemon win.**

**Medicham- And it will be me.**

**Machoke- What are you saying, I can beat you anytime, anywhere.**

**Medicham- You wish!**

**Extrapratice- Guys chill, leave the anger to the story.**

As The two Fighting Pokemon where getting warmed up, Sneasel thinks of challenges that she can come up with. They tried their best to not look or talk to each other, especially since they were starting to become rivals now, and waited for Sneasel's first challenge. As she snapped her fingers she said in an excited voice "I got it, this has got to be fun watching" and the two fighting Pokemon confused, waited till she explained it.

"First Match will be… who can catch the most food and prey, you will have till Dusk." She walked away and pointed to the ground which would be the spot where the desperate Pokemon would place their prey. Machoke dashed through the forest, Medicham right behind him, they separated and rushed for prey, 1, 2, 3, 4 ,5, and short before dusk a huge pile was filled for both packs of food. Dusk came and they exhausted sat down, they noticed that the first challenge had finally finished as Sneasel counted how much prey they had found.

"Would you look at that" Medicham and Machoke heard as Sneasel counted the food stock. "It's a tie, they both have 153 prey," "now we have to think of something to even out the tie." Thinking she decided to make a match that would definitely only have one victor. "The next challenge will be a fight between you two," she said excited, but the 2 fighting Pokemon weren't that happy with it at all. Still under conflict of either continue being friends, or become independent they decided to accept the challenge.

"Well Machoke, this wont just be one normal match, guess we will have to give it our all," Medicham said focused. Machoke smiled and get his fists up.

"This looks like it could get ugly, hope your ready for this," Machoke spoke as he started hoping from one leg to another.

Medicham got close and made the first move with a high punch, but Machoke dodged and moved back. Machoke quickly charged and used strength but Medicham dodged it as well, and countered with a low kick and moved back. Machoke picked up his guard and used double punch, the first punch missed but the second punch made a direct hit and Medicham fell back, critical hit, but got up as soon as he fell. Medicham took a step back and ran using jump kick, and Machoke confident in his strength attempted to block it, but was instead knocked back and took a great amount of damage.

Medicham was confident more than ever, and thought "maybe I will be the winner, no, I will be the winner," but the battle was long from over. Machoke didn't look a bit tired, as if the fight just started, he advanced cautiously to not get hit by surprise and got as close as he could, and used brick break. Medicham too confident in himself got nailed in the head and fell, but got up and attacked with a high kick. This time, Machoke dodged it and used double punch, both hitting Medicham, one in the stomach and one across the face. Medicham was losing control of the battle; he noticed that if this keeps up, he will definitely lose, he took a quick look at Sneasel, who seemed one hundred percent interested at the fight. Machoke noticed too, and used quick attack before Medicham even noticed that Machoke had even charged, with a devastating hit Medicham got knocked onto the ground, another critical hit.

Medicham got up, but not as quickly as last time showing that he was already getting tired, and attacked using dizzy punch, Machoke dodged it and used high punch. Medicham also dodged but as soon as he did countered with dizzy punch again, and hit Machoke. The dizzy punch worked as Machoke was confused, and not able to control his movements as much as he wanted, Medicham took this chance to even the score and used high kick, and Machoke went flying. Medicham with ought waiting for Machoke to get up used jump kick and hit Machoke again, Machoke felt the pain of the jump kick as it was a critical hit, and snapped out of confusion. With the match coming to a sudden death as both Pokemon were tired and losing their strength, they would have to give it their all to finish it. Sneasel hadn't said a word, and seemed to enjoy watching them both kill each other for her. Machoke and Medicham both tired prepared to finish it when they both looked at each others faces. Both of them had blood and scratches all over their faces, not to mention the rest of their bodies. They thought for a moment to think of what they were clearly doing, and then stared at Sneasel as she felt a bit uneasy.

They both walked up to each other and Machoke raised his hand and smiled, Medicham noticed and did the same, and they both shook hands and laughed. Sneasel still not understanding what just happened thought this was an outrage, they were fighting to the death a minute ago and now they are buddy-buddy and all. She stared darkly at them both confused and angered. They noticed and both walked up to her. "Well Sneasel," Machoke said with a smile on his face "I think we both agree that doing this much, is not worth losing our friendship or friend completely considering it didn't seem it would end till someone died, not to mention for just you."

Medicham with the same smile continued "not to mention that this was too much work, and there will always be other female Pokemon we may fall in love in, and the best reason is that we may stay with 2 separate cute and sweet Pokemon, and still be friends, instead of killing each other for just one." Sneasel, with a loss of words, to furious to speak just walked away, and Medicham and Machoke went back to their houses to rest for tomorrow so they could continue their days and training, as friends again. They both found two lovely Pokemon 2 days after the fight, 2 Sneasel much cuter than the last one they meet. The Sneasel found a Combusken, but later was alone because Combusken couldn't take how Sneasel tried to use her cuteness to control his every move. Medicham and Machoke forever stayed friends along with both of their wife/mate, and children.

**Extrapratice- At first I did plan to make this a longer story with more chapters, but it seemed that this was better.**

**Machoke- Wow wasn't expecting that ending, me and Medicham both getting our own wife and kids.**

**Medicham- But that Sneasel deserved being alone, making two friends kill each other for her own pleasure.**

**Machoke- She did make that Combusken pretty pissed though.**

**Extrapratice- Guess that's it though finally finished it.**

**Machoke- Lazy Extrapratice**

**Extrapratice- I'm sorry guys. Forgive me?**

**Machoke and Medicham- Not just yet, you'll have to pay the price.**

**Extrapratice- oh no, (runs away)**

**Machoke- Well that's it, thank you for reading, hope this lazy writer actually does more stuff, we will make sure he does.**

**Medicham- What did you think about the 2 chapter story? Leave a review, if it was horrible, or pretty good.**

**All- Thank you and Good night.**

**-Extrapratice**


End file.
